Interruption Systématique
by Lelou
Summary: Petit One-Shot Tiva qui m'est venu quand je regardais "Un Gars, Une Fille"


Comme chaque fois qu'une enquête était bouclée, les 4 agents ne savaient que faire. Gibbs se leva afin de refaire son plein de caféine pour la vingtième fois selon Tony, car oui, il s'amusait à compter le nombre de fois où le patron se lever pour aller chercher un café. Tony se retourna pour voir si Gibbs était réellement partit. Il le suivit du regard pendant un moment, puis lorsque le patron fut hors de vue, il se tourna vers Ziva avec le regard qu'il utilise pour demander quelque chose. La jeune femme leva les yeux de son rapport sentant que son partenaire la surveiller.

**« - Tu fais quoi ce soir ? » **Demanda t-il à l'intention de Ziva

**« - Comme d'habitude, courir et dormir »** Elle marqua une pause **« Pourquoi me demande tu ça ? » **

**« - Je comptais t'inviter au resto »** Répondit il faussement déçu

**« - En quel honneur ? »**

L'italien réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes. Il hésitait à dire la vérité. Il opta donc pour le mensonge.

**« - J'ai le droit d'inviter ma partenaire à dîner, non ? » **Répondit-il, innocemment.

**« - Bah oui. Je veux bien que tu m'invites, mais… mais, je ne paye pas puisque tu m'invites ! »**

**« - Je ne ferais jamais payer une femme…quoique, un ninja peut-être… »**Songea t-il

Ziva lui lança un regard noir, puis se leva, se mit face à lui et dit :

**« - Je ne vois pas de ninja ici ! » **Dit elle en scrutant de chaque côté, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien compris.

**« - 20h, chez toi ok ? »**

La jeune femme acquiesça et d'un pas rapide retourna à son bureau ayant vu son patron.

20h26, domicile de Ziva David.

Ziva s'était habillée normalement, mais soigneusement. Elle prit une tasse de thé et l'entama. '_Tony et la ponctualité, ça fait deux.' _Pensa t-elle prenant une autre gorgée du breuvage. On toqua à la porte et la jeune femme posa la tasse sur la table la plus proche.

Tony était devant elle, large sourire sur le visage, un bras derrière son dos, tâchant tant bien que mal de cacher le bouquet de fleur. Ziva s'écarta afin de le laisser entré.

Tony lui tendit le bouquet, que Ziva prit.

**« - Merci, elles sont magnifiques »** dit-elle en embrassant son partenaire sur la joue, qui celui-ci devint rouge comme une tomate.

**« - Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine… »** Dit Tony en sortant de l'appartement et en s'écartant.

Ziva le suivit. Tout les deux partirent vers la voiture de Tony garée dans l'allée. Direction : Le restaurant.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment en brique rose, avec une entrée sous une toile. Ziva descendit et lut le nom du restaurant :

**« - Chez Yves »** C'était un restaurant français à Georgetown réputé pour sa gastronomie 100 française et de toutes les villes.

Le réceptionniste les mena vers la table qu'avait réservée Tony plus tôt dans la soirée. Il tira la chaise de Ziva afin qu'elle s'y asseye et lui, il s'installa en face d'elle.

Le serveur arriva avec un bloc-notes pour prendre leurs commandes.

**« - Je prendrais une salade niçoise, s'il vous plaît »**Dit Ziva dans un français impeccable. Le serveur nota sa commande et se tourna vers Tony.

**« - Euh…je prendrais un cassoulet de Toulouse » **Dit Tony, lui aussi dans un français impeccable. Ziva se retint de rire. Il venait de commander un cassoulet, si il savait ce qu'il risque…

**« - Une boisson ? » **Demanda le serveur

**« - Un Bordeaux, ça te va Ziva ? »**

**« - Un Bordeaux sera parfait » **Confirma Ziva

Le serveur partit en cuisine. En attendant leurs commandes, Tony prit la parole :

**« - Ziva, je voulais te dire… » **Il fut interrompu par l'orchestre qui avait mis du Rock. Les deux agents se bouchèrent les oreilles. Une fois que le tintamarre se soit stoppé, Tony tenta :

**« - Ziva je… »** Il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois par le serveur

**« - Voilà vos commandes Messieurs Dames »** Annonça le serveur. Les deux agents le remercièrent et dégustèrent leurs repas

**« - Tu voulais me dire quoi ? »** Demanda Ziva

**« - Ziva je t'a… »** C'était bien sa veine ! Là encore, il fut interrompu par Jeanne qui passer par là.

**« - Ohh Tony, quelle heureuse coïncidence »**

Tony regarda Ziva, exaspéré par Jeanne. L'israélienne lui répondit grâce au regard.

**« - Pour une coïncidence s'en est une ! » **Répondit Tony.

**« - Escusez moi, mais est ce que vous pourriez nous laisser…seuls ? »** Demanda Ziva, voyant que Tony se débrouiller mal.

**«- Oui, bien sûr…Au revoir Tony. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir »**

Tony re-tenta pour la troisième fois :

**« - Ziva, je t'ai… » **Son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'écran et vit 'Gibbs'

**« - Eh merde ! » **jura t-il.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - C'est Gibbs. A tous les coups, c'est une enquête ! »**

Ziva commença à se lever et Tony dit :

**« - Ziva, je t'aime ! » **

La jeune femme se rassit sous le choc de cette déclaration. Tant elle était choquée, que son souffle fût coupé pendant un court instant.

**« - Pardon ? Tu as dit quoi ? » **Demanda Ziva, tenta de reprendre son souffle calmement.

**« - Je t'aime Ziva depuis ta venue au NCIS »** Avoua t-il, la regardant dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

Ziva sourit, émue. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, et l'embrassa avant de dire :

**« - Moi aussi Tony. Je t'aime »** Avoua t-elle aussi, souriant.


End file.
